


Forced Break

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean's been studying too hard.  Cas and Jimmy decide to do something about it.





	Forced Break

**Author's Note:**

> For my @spngenrebingo Card, the Vacation square, my @spnpolybingo Card, the Vacation square, and my @spnfluffbingo Card, the Road Trip square.

Dean jumped at the sudden opening of his bedroom door, so invested into his current studying that he hadn’t even heard the twins get home a half hour ago, let along their very loud conversation in the living room they’d been having since.

One glance at the clock told Dean it was a Friday at three o’clock, and Dean was stressed.  He’d been studying in his room since just after breakfast, missing lunch completely.

Jimmy breezed right by Dean and his confused face while Cas stopped right at Dean’s shoulder.

“Wha-“ Dean started, but he was cut off by the loud noises of Jimmy opening and slamming his dresser drawers.  He glared at Jimmy over his shoulder before looking to Cas, knowing he’d get more words of explanation from the latter.

“You’re taking a break,” Cas announced, flipping Dean’s open book closed and stealing the highlighter from his hand.  “We’re going out for the weekend and you’re not bringing any of this.”  Cas gestured at Dean’s desk, piled high with books and study materials.

“I can’t,” Dean argued.  “I need to work, I’ve got to study.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s face as he tried to turn back to his work, planting a rough kiss on Dean’s lips to regain his attention.  “No,” Cas replied, “you don’t.  You’ve been studying your ass off for a month, you know all of this backwards and forwards.  You’ve been holed up in here, only stressing yourself out by studying so hard, and it’s gotten to the point that dear Jimmy and I don’t even remember what you look like naked.  We’re leaving in five minutes, so go take a piss and meet us at the car.”

With that, Cas patted Dean’s cheek and let go, leaving Dean’s room with Jimmy following behind, who waved a packed backpack in front of Dean’s face.  Who knew what Jimmy had packed for him, that thought alone made Dean hesitate about going.

Dean sat there for a solid thirty seconds, wondering how to get out of the impromptu road trip, but he knew if he wasn’t out at the car soon the twins would just come back and carry him out.  He sighed, getting up and following instructions – heading to the bathroom.  On his way back, he grabbed a book from his desk, hoping he could stow it in the trunk without the others noticing.

No luck, he realized, as Cas was waiting for him by the front door.  It only took an arched eyebrow (a look that was _very_ Cas and not at all Jimmy) for Dean to toss the book on the couch and walk out the door, defeated.

Jimmy was in the driver’s seat and Cas motioned for Dean to take the passenger’s, sliding into the back himself once Dean was in the car.

“So…” Dean started.  “Where are we going?”

Jimmy grinned.  “Who knows.”  Dean looked back to see Cas roll his eyes at his brother’s answer.  “But wherever we go, we’ll find a motel with a king-sized bed and room service for tonight.”

Jimmy waggled his eyebrows at Dean before revving the engine and peeling out of the driveway, the whole situation so silly that it made Dean laugh.

Maybe a weekend away with the twins is just what the doctor ordered to cure Dean’s study stress.


End file.
